ericipfandomcom-20200214-history
Organok
The Organok is a vast community/military of sentient machines who waged war against organic life, and the galactic govenment Description The Organok, under the leadership of Xineous, was arguably the most effective military force in the Alaway galaxy's history. Consisting of only mechanical life, they didn't get tired, have to sleep, eat, feel pain, etc, making them already better than the organic life. They controlled an outstanding fleet and military. That, combined with the fact that they existed before human evolution on earth, made them a near-unstoppable force in the galaxy. Factions with 1-2 billion members, the Organok was divided into three factions, with each having a different opinion of the Organok cause, and each having its own leader. The three Organok factions are: Architects of Orthodoxy The Architects of Orthodoxy were like the scientists of the Organok. This faction hates flesh the least, but not in a good way. They used it in twisted experiments, making bioweapons, or implementing flesh onto horrific new soldiers. They believed in exploiting every resource available, even if it rivals you against the Electric Construct. Secondarily, they also spread propaganda and influence non-Organok machines into joining. Faction leader: Gixen Ambassadors of Xineous The Ambassadors of Xineous is the army of the Organok. If you joined intending to fight in battles and kill the organic life, this is where you'd go. In battle, the soldiers would deploy onto the battlefield from a ship or vehicle and use their Virlium weapons for an easy massacre. This Faction if very diverse, much like the Mechanok. Any robot of any shape or form can become a soldier here, as long as they are capable of combat. In terms of opinion on flesh, this faction is neutral. Faction leaders: General Morcre, Kallio The Electric Construct The Electric Construct mainly produced everything the Organok needs. Weapons, materials, and in some cases, soldiers. The Electric Construct was the only faction which utilized drones, mainly as factory workers. The Electric Construct controlled multiple massive factories across the galaxy, although their main factory was located aboard the Auxollaught. This faction despises flesh the most, as well as the''' Architects of Orthodoxy', for their use of it in their work. '''Leader': Atraxis Chronology Founded by Xineous following his awakening from stasis, he used various methods to persuade mechanical life into joining his cause, such as politics, propaganda, military force, etc. They seemed to like the idea of rebelling against the non-metal life, as at the time they had very little rights and were evicted to slums. Eventually, word of the Organok spread like fire between the machine community and amassed billions of members. Their HQ was the Auxollaught, Xineous's flagship. In preparation of the upcoming war, they built fleets of warships and space cruisers, and many more deadly Virlium-loaded weapons. They planned to first take out the homeworlds of the galactic government. The War At the start of the war, Xineous's plan was to ambush the main planets of the government, which ended up being successful. In their files, they found the locations of more colonized planets and bases, which is where the Organok deployed to next. They kept going until they destroyed the galactic government. Initially, that was the end of Xineous's plan, but he had come to realize he had raised a bloodthirsty army, who wanted to advance throughout the galaxy, hell-bent on destroying Organic life. Xineous didn't think it was wise to try and stop them. The number of organic casualties rapidly increased as the fleet travelled the galaxy, killing all life. At some point during the war, the Organok differentiated into three the three factions, to both diverse them in terms of jobs and feelings towards organic life. deadlier weapons were created, including the Absolution engine, the Fracture point, Organok shards, bioweapons, The Paradigm Ark, and more Virlium-based weapons, making the Organok forces devastating on the battlefield. With no time, the number of deaths reached the -illions. The events of (unnamed game) Once upon a time, there is a typical protagonist guy (A). He lives fine and happy in his city until one day a small attack fleet of Organok arrive on his planet and start killing everyone. (A) helps the military fight them off, and goes to space to chase them. He finds more planets being attacked by this mechanical menace, even some infected by Organok shards. Throughout the game, he meets new friends who join his party, and they eventually board the Auxollaught and kill Xineous. You can swap out who's in your party, even the main character. There'll be lots of characters you can be, even robotic ones. Although while having robotic characters will make infiltrating Organok bases easier, the bosses and Xineous are effective against them. Example of an event: You are onboard an Organok ship, and are in the production room for organok shards. There is one that's prepared to launch at a planet you've been to and its too late to cancel the countdown. You can, however, aim the shard at a different planet, but also containing life. Tough choice. The fall of the Organok Upon Xineous's death, it sets forth a rapid chain of events which lead to the Auxollaught starting a self-destruct sequence. All machines and Organok Members escape via escape pods, and so does (A) and his group. Without Xineous, there is no one to perfectly manage the three factions, and their once-outstanding military force has been greatly reduced. The Organok simply disbands. While the ship explodes, the Paradigm Ark is launched into space. After the war Seeing robots and other sentient mechanical life now as individuals, their rights have been improved, and are given the same rights as organic life. All leaders of the Organok are, of course, sentenced due to their war crimes. In the end, This whole era ended up in rights and better lives for the robots. So, bitter-sweet? (Other) Millennia after the Organok, some ships, artifacts, and weapons can be found on planets throughout the Alaway galaxy. If you find one, it is highly advised that you hand it to the officials. Many criminals have used the weapons, which are still devastating against Organic life to this day. Trivia * While still being able to find the Organok's technology, the Egonians will never be able to encounter them, as the Organok died long before they invented Quantum travel, and the Egonains do not mess around with time travel.